I Promise
by CandySmile
Summary: A fluffy one-shot where James is sick and Logan takes care of him. This is for you, Caitee! :  Rated T just 'cuz I wanted it to be. :P


A/N: Hey you guys! I really don't have much to say about not updating my other BTR story, other than: SCHOOL. Yup, it kinda sucks, doesn't it? Of course it does. But, I swear to you that the update is in progress and shall be posted soon! Now, this little fic is dedicated to the super amazing: asdfghjklblah, otherwise known as Caitee. She is an amazing author and person, and you guys should totally check out her story, 'Miracles', especially if you enjoy James angst. :) So, yea... This is for you, Caitee! Keep up the great work!

* * *

><p>"James? James!" Logan called his taller friend gently, his worrisome side quickly kicking into overdrive.<p>

It was late morning-no, scratch that- afternoon on a Saturday, and James was still sleeping. To most people, that sounded like the behavior of a normal teenager, and it is. Every teenager except James Diamond. Every day, whether a weekday or not, James was always the first to rise, and would generally be ready hours before the others even thought waking up was a sane option. But not today. Around 9'am, Kendall, Logan and Carlos had climbed out of bed, only to realize that their fashionable fourth friend was not there to meet them. Upon investigation, it was confirmed by Kendall that the boy was still sleeping soundly in his room, easing Logan's worries for the time being, and preceded to venture down to the pool, inviting Carlos to join him. The energetic little Latino had been more than happy to oblige, and within minutes, they were gone.

That had been four hours ago.

While Logan tried to keep himself busy by reading or watching tv, he realized his mind just kept drifting back to James. The hours crept by, ever so slowly, and by the time it was 1:00, he was just about beside himself with concern. Letting himself quietly into the room, he had instantly felt a rush of anxiety when he'd realized James was still curled up under his blankets.

He had called his name multiple times, with no response, but James was normally a deep sleeper. Leaning over the edge of the bed, Logan reached for James' arm, frowning. Something didn't seem right. With all the precision the little brunette could muster, he carefully turned James over, and rested a gentle hand on his forehead. Something was definitely wrong. Without even pushing back his bangs, Logan could feel the heat radiating off of his friend's limp body. Logan instantly switched to doctor mode. He knew that the only way he could find out what was really wrong with James was to talk to him, which obviously couldn't be done while said boy was sleeping. Again, he shook James' shoulder, a little more forceful this time.

"James,come on, buddy, wake up!" Logan cried, exasperated.

Groggily, James' arm came up to his face, resting over his eyes.

"James, look at me for a second."

James moaned, turning away from Logan and curled up in a tight ball on his side. His muscular arms were wrapped around his head.

"James, come on, you have to talk to me," Logan pleaded.

"It's so bright," James whimpered.

Logan stopped for a second as he processed James' response. He softened his expression.

"Okay, buddy, it's alright, I'll take care of it," Logan stood up and walked over to the window, which was streaming clear, bright shafts of afternoon sun, lighting up the room. He pulled down the dark curtains, making sure that they completely blocked all traces of light.

Satisfied, Logan walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge, surprised when James flew up and grabbed him, clutching desperately, essentially leaping into his lap. And, as if that didn't startle Logan enough, James' shoulders shook slightly as he let out a sob, crying softly into Logan's shirt.

"James, what's wrong?" Logan asked when he found his voice. At this point, Logan was seriously freaking out. James never acted like this.

"My head hurts, Logie. Make it stop," James whimpered pitifully between sobs.

Logan sighed sympathetically, slowly coming to a conclusion, one he'd hoped he wouldn't have to reach.

"James? Can you hear me?" Logan tested, talking just a minute amount above the normal volume.

James flinched as though there had been an explosion, and his body shook as he sobbed harder, his hands feebly grasping the sides of his head.

"Stop yelling at me, Logie, I'm sorry," James sobbed almost incoherently.

Logan felt his heart constrict upon hearing the agony that resided in James' voice.

"Sh, sh, it's okay, you have nothing to be sorry for James," Logan whispered gently, threading his fingers a little awkwardly through his friend's silky hair. "You just have a migraine. Everyone gets them sometimes. You're going to be okay." Logan tried his best to sound soft and soothing.

James shivered, his cries slowing for a split second.

"You promise?"

Logan almost smiled.

"Yeah, I promise," he whispered.

Logan let James' sobs die down, sitting with him for a good twenty minutes before he gently detached himself from his grasp, raising himself towards the door. Of course, James was immediately concerned.

"Don't leave," he whispered.

"Don't worry, James I'll be right back. I'm just getting you some medicine." Logan reassured him.

James' eyes glistened.

"You promise?" he asked again.

Logan smiled, ruffling his hair softly.

"I promise."

James nodded, barely, but he did. He leaned back into the pillows and let his eyes slide shut, his long eyelashes casting shadows on his pale face.

Logan stumbled out into the hallway, nearly tumbling to the ground when the light hit him in the face. He couldn't even imagine how horrible James must have felt when he awoke. Reaching the bathroom, he threw open the medicine cabinet, grabbed a bottle of Tylenol, and hastily shook two of the pills into his hand. Filling a paper cup full of water, he hurried back to the room.

He opened the door only enough to squeeze through, and he could see even the small amount of light caused James to bury his face under the pile of blankets.

Logan closed the door quickly and quietly, knowing that loud noises wouldn't help.

"Hey, James, I'm back. Can you sit up for me for just a minute?" he prodded gently.

After a while, James slowly raised his weary body, and Logan could see him grimace as the movement caused him more pain.

Logan set the cup on the nightstand and pressed the pills into one outstretched hand, and then picked up the water and put it into the other. James swallowed the pills quickly, and then snuggled back into the comforter.

"Thanks, Logie," James whispered, his large hazel eyes fluttering closed as he tried to drown out the pain and spinning that came with consciousness.

Putting a hand on James' arm, Logan smiled.

"You're welcome."

Logan rubbed James' arm reassuringly and, making sure James was fast asleep, he grabbed a small towel and and a bowl of cold water from the kitchen, returning to the bedroom to press the cool rag to his friend's feverish skin. He almost stopped when the frigid water caused James to whimper, but he knew it would help cool him down.

Logan just sat there, trying to control the temperature, for what he guessed was about an hour.

He heaved himself off of the bed, bringing the bowl with him to refill. He was halfway done with doing so when he heard a noise from James' room. Abandoning the sink, Logan dashed (albeit quietly) to the bedroom, where James was thrashing on top of the bed. Not violently, but enough to cause Logan to realize that he was having a nightmare of some sort. Letting his brotherly instincts take over, Logan climbed onto the bed and held James' arms in place with a gentle but firm grip, and spoke to him in a gentle tone.

"James, it's just a dream, buddy, wake up."

James immediately stopped resisting the hold when he heard Logan's voice. He blinked, and when he closed his eyes again, tears leaked from the corners as his body shivered.

Logan relaxed his hands, trading in the tight grip for gentle circular rubbing motions on James' shaking arms.

"It's okay, you're alright," Logan reassured him.

"I'm c-cold, Logan," James shivered.

Logan pulled another blanket off of where it had been resting on the floor, and draped it over him, sighing as James eventually stopped shaking.

"Hey, Logie?" James whispered.

"Yes?" Logan responded quietly.

"Would you ever leave? And not come back?" James asked the question with the innocence of a five year old holding a kitten.

Logan smiled, but at the same time wondered why James, even if he was sick, would ask such a question.

"Of course I wouldn't."

James relaxed for a minute before another concerned expression found it's way to his face. He looked up at his smaller friend.

"You promise?"

Logan chuckled softly as James asked the same question for the third time that day. And he answered with the same response.

"I promise."

James yawned, causing Logan to laugh, then yawn as well.

"What do you say to some sleep?"

James nodded, his eyes already closed.

Logan climbed into the bed next to James, hoping the small action would offer him some much-needed comfort.

"Hey Logan? Thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem," Logan grinned. "I'll always be there for you."

James sighed contentedly. Suddenly, the most adorable grin spread across his face.

"You promise?"

Logan smiled.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it, folks! Reviews are the icing on my cake. ;) Hope you liked it, Caitee! ^_^


End file.
